The Uchiha Love Story
by kimi495
Summary: It is almost Valentine's Day in Konoha. And Naruto and Co. have grown up to be adults and have families. Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura have 3 children Ketsu, Mikoto and Akihiko, they are determined to "save" their parent's Valentines and hear how they got together. Will they have their own love story as well? Pairings: Sasu/Saku Naru/Hina Shika/Ino Neji/Ten CHAP.3 IS UP TAKE MY POLL PLS
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Hey! Ketsu! Ketsu! Wake up!" whispered Mikoto.

"What?!" He said groaning.

"Valentine's Day is in two weeks! Two Weeks!?" she said. "And Otousan isn't planning anything!"

"Well. You have a point." Said Ketsu now awake.

"Well let's get breakfast." Said Mikoto. "Can't think when you're hungry."

They walked down the stairs and into the lavish Uchiha kitchen.

"Ohayou, Okaasan." Said Mikoto and Ketsu.

"Good morning Mikoto, Ketsu." She said smiling at her eldest son, and second youngest daughter.

"So Okaasan, has Otousan made a move yet?" Mikoto asked.

"What do you mean?" Uchiha Sakura asked.

"Valentine's Day is in two weeks, and Otousan isn't doing anything?" replied Ketsu.

"I don't know. You're going to have to ask your father."

Uchiha Sasuke was never a man to show much emotion. So Anbu captain seemed a natural fit for him, was the now Rokudaime Hokage insisted quite loudly. But more in the forms of, "TEME! Hey, Teme! Since you're almost as emotionless as Sai! You should be Anbu! And when you wear a mask no one can see your dickface, and will drool over me instead!"

So in the rare times, such as now, he would allow a slight pout to show when his arm would search for the small body, with rosy pink hair and bright jade eyes, and instead hear her voice down stairs. He groaned as he turned and tried to go back to sleep.

Until he felt a poke. "Pssst. Otousan. Okaasan said breakfast is ready." *poke* *poke* *poke*

"What! Akihiko." Sasuke groaned glaring at his youngest son.

"If you don't eat breakfast, Toru will eat it."

"I will kill Toru. Slowly. And painfully." Replied a slightly annoyed Sasuke.

He tensed and grunted when he felt little fists hit him and feet kick him.

"Say sorry to Toru! You hurt his feelings!" cried Akihiko, "OKAASAN! OTOUSAN WAS MEAN TO TORU!"

Downstairs Sakura shook her head and Mikoto and Ketsu snickered. 'Me. THE Uchiha Sasuke has to say sorry to this damn stuffed bear.' Thought Sasuke.

"Toru. I am… …. … sorry."

"Yeah!" said Akihiko he grabbed the stuffed bear and climbed on to Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ne, ne Otousan, Valentine's is in two weeks. Are you planning something?" asked Mikoto.

"Brat. What I do with your mother is my business. I highly doubt that YOU would want to watch. "

Both of the teens paled and almost threw up. They didn't notice Sakura with the tiniest hint of a blush.

After breakfast the Uchiha teens wandered around Konoha.

"Onii-chan I have an idea!"

"Oh no."

"we have to save Otousan and Okaasan's Valentine's! Come on


	2. Chapter 2

Gathered in the Yamanaka/ Nara house was:

Uchiha Mikoto: long black hair, green eyes, 16, chunnin, taking jounin exam next year, team 7.

Uchiha Ketsu: spiky black hair, black eyes, 17, chunnin, going to take jounin exam this year, team 9.

Nara Akahana: (Shikamaru / Ino) long brown hair blue eyes, 17, chunnin, going to take this year jounin exam, team 9.

Inuzuka Hikari: (Kiba/Hanako (OC) long brown hair, brown eyes, 16, taking jounin exam next year, team 6.

Hyuuga Kiyoshi: (Neji/TenTen) Long brown hair, white eyes/ blue, 17, Chunnin, going to take jounin exam, team 9.

Hyuuga Shinji: (Neji/TenTen) Long black hair, white eyes/ brown, 16, Chunnin, taking jounin exam next year, team 6.

Uzumaki Minako: (Naruto/ Hinata) Long blond hair, white yes/ blue, 16, chunnin, taking jounin exams next year, team 7.

"Okay guys, I want to have this HUGE Valentine's Day celebration, because my dad lacks, actually has no romance ever." Started Mikoto.

"My dad too." Said Kiyoshi. "Yeah. Mine is too lazy." Said Akahana. "My dad would be at Ichiraku's." said Minako.

"I think my dad would be okay." Said Hikari.

"So we will split into 4 groups. Ketsu with Akahana, Hikari with Kokoro (her dog), Shinji with Minako, and I will go with Kiyoshi. Is that cool?" announced Mikoto. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright now we can't just go and ask our parents, so each of us will ask a different couple, and spy on them . So who will take my parents?"

"We will!" said Minako and Shinji in unison. Their eyes met and they looked away. Minako blushed. Mikoto and Minako both looked at each other.

"Who will take Nara-san?"

"I will" said Hikari.

"Hyuuga-san?" Mikoto asked.

"We will." Said Akahana raising her hand, she pulled Ketsu's hand up. When she let go he blushed.

"That mean Kiyoshi and I will take Hokage-sama."

….

With Minako and Shinji

"So," Said Shinji. "So," Said Minako.

Shinji chuckled and Minako smiled. "Which of Mikoto's parents do you want to talk to first?" asked Shinji.

"Do you really even need to ask?" replied Minako.

"True. I feel sooo bad for my brother."

"Why?"

"He keeps denying he likes Mikoto."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. I know."

"Hey. We're at the hospital."

They walked to the front desk and asked for Uchiha Sakura. The lady said she was in room 245. They said thanks and walked over there.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU DUMB BASTARDS TO NOT FREAKIN' KILL EACH OTHER!? NARUTO HASN'T EVEN BEEN HOKAGE FOR A YEAR AND ALREADY HE IS HALF DEAD."

"Hn." Replied a deep voice. "Sorry. Sakura-chan"

"DON'T HN ME UCHIHA SASUKE." Yelled a certain pinkette. "ANSWER YOUR OWN DAMN WIFE!"

"Aa." He said. "UGH?! YOU ARE HOPELE-mf"

Minako and Shinji peeked in through a crack in the door and saw Uchiha Sasuke kissing Sakura.

After a minute, "Alright since you guys are healed; just try to be more careful okay."

The teens knocked on the door.

"Uchiha-san." They both greeted.

"It's okay guys, just call me Sakura. It makes me feel old.

"Sakura. Well, we were just curious, since Valentine's is only a few weeks away. How you and Uchiha- san, got together." Said Minako.

"Well as you may or may not know. SASUKE was a COMPLETE DAMN JERK! When we were younger. A little younger then you."

"SASUKE-TEME SAYS HE HEARD THAT." Screamed a loud voice back. Sakura laughed.

"Anyways… Naruto told me this before we left for our honeymoon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke-teme punched me for screaming. Can you fix it please Sakura-chan?"

"Alright. Can you tell them about how Sasuke-kun and I got together?"

"Sure!"

So Sasuke- teme was a cold guy. And it seemed like Sakura was starting to give up on him. But! I couldn't let that happen! I dragged teme's sorry ass back. So I NEEDED an Uchiha Naruto! A little boy that had a huge fan club and looks as good as me! But, I asked your Aunt Hinata-chan and she said to just watch, that everything would be all right. So, I did. And here is the proof.

The first sign, my beautiful wife said, for a boy was jealousy. Like, we were at Ichiraku's and this one guy came up and started flirting with Sakura-chan. I mean she had grown a relatively large fan club. So he was just gesturing with his hands and one his hands, to teme, looked like it was about to touch her chest. So he blocked the guy's hand and punched him all the way to the Hokage Tower! He denied he felt anything saying he was just a good teammate.

Then this time Sasuke and I were sparring and it was started to get heated, both of us were running out of shuriken, kunai, and had to start turning on the sharingan and using a hell lot of kage bunshins. Then out of nowhere he pulls this huge ass chidori and sends me to the freakin' forest and I land on lazy ass Shikamaru. So Shikamaru and I walk back about to ask the Uchiha what happened and see him sneaking up on a guy that was approaching Sakura. He grabs the guy breaks his arms, turns his legs to a totally not right positions and sucker punches his in the face. I asked him later and he says the guy looked like he was going to touch Sakura's butt.

He still denied. So then I called in your Aunt Ino. At the time she was dating your Uncle Shikamaru. I told her all about what was happening and all of a sudden, I still have nightmares about his, she has this scary ass look on her face, like her eyes gleaming, this evil smile, she was rubbing her hands together all that. She tells me to drag "Sasuke-kun" over here. So I do. And she grabs him by the collar and says, "If you do not admit your love to Sakura, I will knock you out, haul your ass to your most rabid fan girls, wake you up and leave them to rape you, then while you're being raped, go to the Uchiha mansion, have Sai draw Itachi in lingerie permanently on the walls, need I continue?" Sasuke sighed and said, "Alright you crazy ass bitch, and go work for Ibiki."

So Sasuke goes find Sakura turns her around kisses her and says "I'll pick you up at 7."

"WHAT?!" says Minako. Shinji looks at Naruto wide eyed.

"Oh look at the time. Well, Hinata-chan will be on to me for paperwork so bye. She must have found out that was a kage bunshin by now and is looking for me. Well bye!" said Naruto shunshining away in a poof.

"Was that all real Aunt Sakura?" asked Shinji.

"Sadly yes." She replied. "Well, my lunch break is up. Bye, guys."

"Well, time to go ask Sasuke-san."

"Hope at least one of us makes it back alive."

"Yeah."


End file.
